


it was a nice dream while it lasted

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Hank Anderson, Drabble, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Connor needs glasses. Or maybe HK is just annoying.





	it was a nice dream while it lasted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Reverse AU: Connor/Hank, Connor needs glasses

“You’ve been squinting,” HK said, droll, just as God and CyberLife intended him to.

“Thank you for pointing that out.” Connor rubbed his temple where an android shaped headache was building. His problem was he _liked_ HK too much and so gave the android far too much of his mental real estate. “Have you considered applying to the police academy so that we might all benefit from your exacting knack for detail?”

HK ignored Connor’s pointed jab. “More than usual.” 

“Uh huh.”

“I think you may need glasses.”

“What I need is a drink, but I’ll settle for some quiet.”


End file.
